Dear Traveling Diary
by Karasu Kaguya
Summary: Who started this diary? Who writes in this diary? So many questions left unanswered, and this little diary is what caused it. Rated T for swearing. Next Entry: Maito Gai
1. Entry One: Uzumaki Naruto

**Author's Note: **Wow, I've been gone from fanfiction for a long time… Sorry guys! Although I don't have many readers or reviewers for my stories, I'll gain back those reviewers!!! :D Anyways, I had an inspiration from the diary of Anne Frank to make a story literally written by the shinobis of the Naruto! This includes Akatsuki, Konoha, Sunagakure, Otogakure, the protagonists, antagonists, etc. Hope you enjoy~ (PS: Most of these are either rants or something random, depending on the character's personality)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… *snivels*

_**Dear Traveling Diary…**_

**Entry One: Uzumaki Naruto**

Dear Traveling Diary,

What in the WORLD is this?! Some sort of… "Traveling Diary"? Is it supposed to do something like walk around? Hey… If this diary thing DOES walk, then it can come and get ramen with me! That ways I won't be lonely! Speaking of lonely, Sakura-chan has been on a mission for a while now… I woooonder what she's doing. Well, it's probably not too important and all. It's just I want Sakura-chan to like me! She says that she likes me… as a brother. I wonder what I'll do now… Maybe when they get back from the mission, we'll have a big team reunion.

Ne… I can't remember the last time all of us had a reunion… Well, we always have one annually and we take turns choosing the location. Everyone already knows that I always choose Ichiraku Ramen, but then I always end up with the bills to pay since I was still eating the delicious, steamy, smoky, salty-sweet ramen… Mmmm! I remember the first time I've ever had Ichiraku Ramen. It was the day I saved Iruka-sensei and he treated me to some lunch. Of course, it was ramen. To me at first… I looked stringy and all wiry and out of shape. The smell—oh yeah the sweet smelling aroma—was what made me start inhaling the entire bowl. Iruka ordered me another one, and soon enough I was on my fourth.

I miss those days… When Team 7 was actually a team… United as one and a family to me… Look at me now, I'm starting to tear up. That stupid Sasuke-teme… He just had to leave us and go off to that stupid pedophile Orochimaru—to hell with that snake bastard! He's not going to get any of my other friends, and I'll be sure of that. Sakura was so torn when she told everyone Sasuke has left… She finally told me what happened while I was unconscious during the Chuunin Exams. After that day, she was never really the same. Sure, she just about almost got over him, started smiling and laughing, but something in her eyes always told me that she was never going to be okay again. She started training harder and harder with Tsunade-baachan. Each day I saw her, she would have thick bandages wrapped around her hands from training. Everyone has changed when Sasuke was gone… They're all working hard to get that bastard back, one way or another. Sasuke, if you ever do get this weird diary some how… I'm not even going to beg you to come back. I'm hauling your ass back here so everyone can stop moping and me happy once again. We'll have those big reunions, and maybe even let you choose the reunion meeting places. Remember you chose that large training field with a lake two years ago? That was fun… You actually smiled too.

Come Home Bastard,

Uzumaki Naruto

PS: I did say I wasn't going to beg… But I guess it's too late. Look what you made me do now Sasuke, I'm crying. I won't admit it out loud or show it to anyone but this stupid diary is making me, I swear! It's like someone put a jutsu on this thing or something…

~.~.~.~

The saddened spiky haired shinobi looked at the black cover of the diary that was labeled, "Traveling Diary" carefully and closed it, leaving the pen inside the thick journal. He was the first one to write in it, and he felt something odd deep down. It wasn't happiness, nervousness, but for the first time, he felt… content. Something about this journal made him want to keep it so that he can write it in all day and long, knowing no one will be able to read it. Though, a broken part of him forced him to grip onto the journal tightly and throws it up into a tree, getting caught in the branches.

The next day, he noticed it disappeared from the same tree and the same branch.

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Reviews would be VERY nice! Each reviewer will receive a cookie!!! XD


	2. Entry Two: Haruno Sakura

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked my first one! Just to let you readers know, I'm not doing this order like Naruto first, Sakura, and then Sasuke, but I'm doing this in order so that everyone in Konoha has a chance to write in it, then it will move on to another village/organization/person.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and if I did, I'd be dead by now :D

_**Dear Traveling Diary…**_

**Entry Two: Haruno Sakura **

Dear Traveling Diary,

The strangest thing happened to me today… I just recently got back from a mission, and worn out as always I decided to sit under a bench. I heard a bird chirp above me and fly off as soon as it landed on a branch. The next thing I know, I find this "Traveling Diary" in my lap. I read the first page already, but I'm not really shocked that Naruto wrote that.

I miss Sasuke so much. Many people may say that I gotten over his disappearance and maybe even existence, but that's not true. Each morning I wake up, I always think of this as a dream, and when I find out it's not. I think of it as a nightmare.

Going back to a happier note… NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. No way in HELL I would date Naruto. Besides, I found out that Hinata-chan likes him! Those two would be so sweet together! Like Yin and Yang. When will that knuckle head ever learn? She's been head over heels about Naruto ever since she was a Genin. I'll find a way to get those two together with the help of Ino. You could say that ever since Sasuke left, Ino and I have even getting along well now and even complete a mission or two together at times. Just today she and I went shopping and we probably spent an hour fighting over the last dress, but in the end, we both urged each other to have it out of guilt. All the way in the end, the store owner kicked us out and we just ended up laughing and treated ourselves to some mochi.

I wonder if Sasuke will ever come back home… Naruto-kun is right. Everyone is stronger without him… I'm sitting in my room right now, staring at our old Team 7 picture and remembering how everyone was happy. Don't you understand? I've been doing some research for a while now. I know who this "certain man" is. Uchiha Itachi is our brother who killed your and his own clan. I searched deeper in Tsunade-sama's files, but Shizune came inside and said that there were some things someone like me should never find out. I hope Itachi gets this diary. See how much he's made Sasuke and everyone suffer.

Sincerely Yours,

Haruno Sakura

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura took a long look at the diary. It felt so strange in her hands… She closed her emerald green eyes and sighed as she lay down on her bed. She just recently moved out of her parent's house to not burden them any longer and found a decent apartment. Coincidentally, it was near Kakashi's apartment as well, just a few floors higher than his with a great view. The diary was meant to travel, for other people to read and write, then to pass on. She started wondering who thought of such a miraculous idea. Most people would just keep the diary forever. Lucky Naruto let journal be picked up, and so will she.

She sighed, looking up into the sky and wondered who would pick it up next. That was the true mystery. She knew Kakashi was probably snoozing at a late hour such as this... Quickly and silently, her pink hair covered her face to hide her identity despite her bright unique colored locks. She stepped out of her little apartment and headed down two stories and gently dropped the journal on the front steps of Kakashi's door and left without a word, a grin on her face. Tomorrow will be a new start, like New Years, but better.

**Author's Note:** :) Hope you guys like it! The next one will be Kakashi, of course. After that it really depends on my mood and where Kakashi will be at the time. Read and review! Thank you and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Entry Three: Hatake Kakashi

**Author's Note:** Heya everyone! :) I'm a little disappointed I haven't gotten even one review… But, I really want to continue this story/diary because I really think it's a good idea!

_**CONTEST:**_

_Out of all the characters (mostly major characters, not minor) in the story/Naruto, guess who started the whole entire traveling journal/diary idea? (Nope! Not me lol!)_

_Prize:_

_Will give me a suggestion/story idea so I can start a completely new story, all credits to that winner_

_Can write the next chapter of this story or another one_

_Can create a new character/OC in this story of another one_

_You can choose one out of the three prizes :)_

**Disclaimer:** If I ever did own Naruto… Itachi-san would probably trap me in his Mangekyo Sharingan…

_**Dear Traveling Diary…**_

**Entry Three: Hatake Kakashi**

Dear Traveling Diary,

What an interesting little book… It's not as interesting as my Icha Icha TacTics though, written by the great Jiraya! I'll have to thank Naruto for getting this for me when it wasn't even published yet. A little hard to believe that both my students Naruto and Sakura defeated me in their last little "bell training" when they tricked me and caught me off guard, they grow up so fast. Especially since Sasuke-san left… I won't question him why he left since I already know the answer. It's a cruel fate he has to go through. There will be a happy ending though. I just know it. There are always happy endings. I will respect Naruto and Sakura's own private entries, but it makes me wonder who started this little journal.

I can sense their chakra in this, it's very powerful… It seems so much different than it already is. I heard Sakura place it on my door late last night. It couldn't be her chakra. The chakra is in the paper, the binding, this entire book. Whoever it is though… I can tell they mean no harm. Just… curious, as I am. I'm in the training grounds right now, watching Naruto spar with Sakura and I'm pretty amazed.

Not to sound so hypocritical or anything, but I'm very shocked that at one point, even our little flower, Sakura, is starting bloom. She beat Naruto several times, but probably because Naruto refused to use his Rasengan on her. I can understand. Who would ever want to attack a close teammate? No one. Some would think it's necessary to attack a teammate during dire situations, but I? No. I'm sorry Obito, I was a little too late when that large boulder came crashing down onto you.

You are part of me now though… Maybe these words will be sent up to where you are. I will admit, when I first met you and realized you were my teammate, I couldn't believe it. I knew you were an Uchiha, but it shocked me greatly at the way you behaved, sort of like Naruto. A stoic, emotionless, powerful, fearless Uchiha… Compared to Uchiha Obito, you wouldn't think he was part of that great clan.

I thank you now though although it is far too late. You taught me a great lesson in team work and friendship. The funny thing is when I first saw Team 7, this team, I immediately thought of our old team with you, me and Rin… I never knew what happened to Rin. She disappeared mysteriously one day. Some people say that your death was too harsh and difficult to comprehend; others say that she'll find a way to revive you from the dead. Either way, I think you should stay dead, at peace. You don't deserve to life on these cursed godforsaken lands that will soon to war.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Sakura called out in unison as they stood in the middle of a lush green grassy field. The wind blew past them gently, sending the long strands of grass rollicking towards their feet and ankles.

The silver-haired sensei snapped his head up and grinned, his single eye turning into an "n" shape. Quickly snapping the journal shut, he pocketed the small book in his pocket carefully and stood up. "Hai, hai, hai… So… Who won this spar again?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head slowly, a free hand at his hips.

Naruto pursed his lips and shouted, "You weren't even looking?!" He glared playfully, but grinned. "You owe me ramen every time you don't pay attention, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura pointed accusingly at Naruto, flames in her green eyes, "Let's hope he pays attention this time because he's not going to be paying for your food when I'm done with you! Again." She got into a defensive stance and grinned.

At this motion, the spiky haired shinobi seemed to get riled up and an equal grin appeared on his countenance. Soon enough, Kakashi could hear the clangs of kunai against shuriken, and the occasion ground shaking due to Sakura's thunderous fists, or even Naruto's Kage Buushins puffing up everywhere.

Quietly, the aging sensei sat himself against a training dummy and flipped out the little journal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As I was saying, I do believe war will start approaching, and it will tear my own soul apart to see my fellow students die, even Uchiha Sasuke. If you were alive by now, you would probably be his uncle, or an older cousin, then again, would you have survived the Uchiha Massacre? Sasuke was much like me as a child…He was always brooding, angry, competitive, emotionless, and in a way… fragile. Naruto was much like you. He was always happy, perky, obnoxious, nosy, has a mind of his own, and pretty much annoying, but tolerable. Sakura is so much like Rin… She now is under Tsunade-sama's wing and is teaching her medical ninjutsu. She's progressing very rapidly and might even surpass the Hokage herself. She isn't fragile like how she was used to, but a strong sort of fragility. As I have said, they grow up so fast.

Sincerely,

Hatake Kakashi

PS: It isn't like you, Obito, are going to receive this little journal up in heaven… But it feels nice to know that you might be able to listen to my thoughts and read this from over my shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was the end of practice, and soon Naruto was already far up ahead following the scent of ramen. Sakura stood by Kakashi's side and looked up at him, "You got the journal…"

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, I did. Now, just who to pass it on to?"

Sakura looked down and shrugged, silence following them both. It felt awkward between the student and teacher, but not in that way. "Kakashi-sensei…? You've had a lot of missions lately… More than you ever come and see us. Now that Sasuke is gone, Naruto is right. When will we have a reunion again? I miss the old days, when everyone was happy, Ino and I used to be rivals, Sasuke would continue calling Naruto a baka…" she felt hot tears run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, forcing a grin. "Look at me… I'm so pathetic…"

Kakashi looked at her with sympathy. Her words made an impact on him and he shook his head, "Sakura, after all these years, you know I will never leave you and Naruto by yourself, not even Sasuke. How—"

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi looked up to see large pairs of fuzzy black eyebrows and sighed, a small smile adorned on his face. It was Maito Gai. "How about we play another game of rock, paper, scissors? I KNOW I'll beat you this time!"

Kakashi shrugged and nodded, "Rock. Paper. Scissors." He held out paper while Gai held out rock. "I win again." He grinned.

Gai scoffed, shaking his head with a smirk, "5000 laps around Konoha again? It will be more training!" He grinned.

Kakashi was about to nod, but then sighed, shaking his head instead. This pretty much put Gai in astonishment and held still. Kakashi took out the journal and gave a miniscule wink at Sakura who responded with a small grin. "This will be your training." He placed it in Gai's hands and soon walked off, feeling the relief of weight off his chest.

**Author's Note:** Yup! I wrote a little more than I should have, but hey, I'm pretty much bored and I want to try to update a chapter each day or each two days. Reviews would very, very nice. I will take flames since I sort of see them very funny now :) Thank you! Next Entry: Maito Gai.

**Mini Interview Part1: Uchiha Sasuke~**

Welcome all, welcome, welcome, welcome! My name is Karasu, and today, we'll be interviewing our young, emo, guest today from the wonderful anime/manga, Naruto! Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke!

_-insert applause here-_

Sasuke: Tch.

Before the next chapter comes out, send me/review me your questions you might have for Sasuke and we'll see what he has to say about that!

Sasuke: I have nothing to say.

Don't be such a grouch Sasuke-kuuuun.

Sasuke: …

Yeah, yeah, yeah fine… Give me the silent treatment . ANYWAYS! Hurry because I will only be selecting the first 5 or sometimes the last 5 questions you ask!


End file.
